


Childhood and Reunion

by hubbahubbahoola



Category: Gintama
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Other, Reunions, my fingers are tired now, sorry for oocness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbahubbahoola/pseuds/hubbahubbahoola
Summary: For KyuuTae week, days 2 and 3. Childhood and Reunion. It was very interesting to write, although pretty hard. I should blame myself for that hahaha...It fills some gaps for myself while I was (re)watching the Yagyū arc, because Taes and Kyūbeis relationship really fascinates me. And I love them so much...Listened a lot to Taeyeon, Ladies Code and Hayley Kiyoko while writing this.





	Childhood and Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Im not the best in writing in english, and if you see something that is amiss, please tell!

“I wish you had told me, Tae-chan…” Kyūbei only recently found out about how sick Tae’s father is. Tae, completely in tears. 

“It’s just really hard, Kyuu-chan. But I don’t want to bother others with my problems.” She angrily tries to wipe away her tears. 

Kyūbei kneels down, next to Tae. “They don’t have to be just your problems. I know you’re super strong and that you try to laugh everything away, but sometimes, you really should ask for help.” They put their hand on Tae’s shoulder.

“Kyuu-chan… I can handle this, I have to... I don’t want help from anyone. Shinpachi and I quit school, so we can pay for the medicine now. And now I can spent all my time on taking care of dad and Shinpachi.” She gives Kyūbei a sad smile. 

“Really…? Tae-chan…” They truly don’t know how to react to that answer.

\------

“What do we do now, ane-ue?” Shinpachi sniffled, his voice barely hearable. Tae and her little brother stand in front of the grave of their father, paid with the very last money they could borrow from the Amanto. Their father was already in a huge debt, so they figured a bit more wouldn’t hurt that much. 

“We should roam the streets, maybe some people can offer chores for us.” Tae smiles at Shinpachi. It isn’t a very believable smile. Her eyes are red and it looks like she could start crying at any moment. “So we at least have some money to afford dinner for tonight.”

\------

“I just really want to help you and your brother.” Kyūbei visits the Shimura’s regularly, always making offers, to give them food, wanting to let them stay at their home, even money. Tae always declines. She doesn’t want to be a burden to Kyūbei and their family. 

“You’re not a burden, Tae-chan. My family doesn’t mind.” Kyūbei’s voice is never loud, but they still sound insistent. 

“I don’t need your help, Kyuu-chan. Shinpachi and I can handle it perfectly on our own. We have been doing chores for people and even for a couple of Amanto. For now, we can afford food, most days.” Tae is so stubborn, Kyūbei doesn’t always known how to handle it. 

\-----

It all happened so quickly. The Amanto and some of his big henchmen came into the Shimura- dōjō, demanding his money back. It was terrifying, Shinpachi was smacked onto the floor, the henchmen held Tae back, no matter how hard she struggles and pulled, they didn’t let her go. 

“Don’t touch him! Don’t touch my brother!” she kept screaming. 

The Amanto was wondering what he would with them. He grimaced in an evil manner “Maybe we should sell these brats, we can catch some great cash for them. After all, earthlings are quick learners and very capable.” 

One of the henchman picked up the little unconscious Shinpachi. 

“Don’t you touch him!” Tae couldn’t get herself lose from the grip, crying, screaming, wanting to run towards her brother, wanting to protect him. 

“As if you two have any rights left.” The Amanto laughs. 

Quick footsteps, yelling, blood all over the floor. In a short amount of time, Tae sees a shining sword and a long ponytail flash by. 

“Kyuu-chan!” Kyūbei leaped towards the bad men with full force, with such enraged facial expression, Tae almost didn’t recognize them. 

The henchmen and the Amanto are covered in blood and cuts. “Another one of these damned children.” The Amanto spat out blood. “Fuck. Let’s leave it at that.” 

The henchman that was holding onto a very bloody Kyūbei, drops them and calmly walks to the exit, as if nothing happened. As if they aren’t all covered in red, cuts and bruises, as if there wasn’t an unconscious little boy on the floor, as if another kid with blood all over the face wasn’t just dropped and weakly trying to move and the girl with the debt written on her name wasn’t bawling her eyes out. 

“Let this be a lesson for you brats.” The Amanto growled and turned to Tae for one last time. “We will be back for the money.” He and his henchmen walked out of the dōjō. 

Tae already didn’t hear the last bit, she runs towards Kyūbei. “Kyuu-chan! Please, hold yourself together!” She looks down and sees that Kyūbei’s left eye is intensely damaged.

“Tae-chan…I…” Their voice, softer than normal. “No matter how hard I try, I will never be a man.” 

Tae desperately takes their hand. 

“But if I can become stronger than any man, any woman or even stronger than you, Tae-chan…” They smile lightly “Then, I’ll definitely protect you.” 

Tae starts to sob again “I’m so sorry, Kyuu-chan. So sorry. I will…” She almost can’t get the words out of her mouth, due to her tears.

“I will become your left eye.”

\-----

A few days later, Tae stands in front of the gate of the Yagyū estate. It is so familiar, yet she is so nervous to go see her friend. She feels so guilty and sorry about what happened. 

Tae didn’t see or hear anything from Kyūbei or their family. 

The gatekeepers smile at her. “Aah! There is little Shimura-san again. ” Tae feels a bit better after such a pleasant greeting. “Coming to see Kyūbei? ” 

Tae slowly nods her head. “Yes, I haven’t seen Kyuu-chan in a few days, so I grew a bit worried. ” She smiles a bit, eventhough she didn’t feel like smiling at all. 

After being let through the gate, she directly walks towards Kyūbei’s room, hoping she doesn’t have to pass any family members.

Tae arrives at Kyūbei’s room, hesitantly standing in front of the sliding door. “Kyuu-chan? ” she waits for an answer. No direct answer. Tae shakenly took a deep breath. “Can I come in?” Again, no answer. “I’m coming in.” Tae kneels down and slides the door. She looks into the room. 

No one, it’s empty, but the door to the outside veranda is open. 

Tae closes the door and walks to the veranda. She finds Kyūbei, asleep. As quietly as she can she slides gently towards them. This wasn’t the first time Tae sees them asleep, in fact, she has seen it many times. They used to have sleepovers all the time when Tae’s father was still alive. 

Tae sits down, next to her friend’s head and looks up at the sky. “We used to play here a lot, didn’t we? I miss those times, Kyuu-chan. ” She looks at the sleeping Kyūbei. “I’m so sorry.” 

After half an hour or so, Kyūbei slowly starts to move. “Kyuu-chan, you’re awake!” 

Kyūbei stretches their arms and then turns their head to where Tae’s voice came from. “Tae-chan... ” 

The instant Tae sees Kyūbei’s face, she starts to tear up. Bandages all over their face. “It’s all my fault, I’m sorry. ” 

Tae feels like she can’t stop crying, it’s awful to see her friend all beaten up like this. 

Kyūbei stares at her for a while and then gently starts to wipe Tae’s tears away from her eyes with their fingers. “Please don’t feel bad about this, Tae-chan, it’s not your fault.” 

When it seems clear to Kyūbei that just wiping away tears won’t help very well, they bring Tae’s body closer to theirs in hug and starts rocking it while trying to comfort her. “It’s fine this way, Tae-chan, I want you to be safe. I will get strong for you. Cry it all out.” they say in a soothingly manner while stroking through her hair.

\-----

It took years for Tae to see Kyūbei again. 

They went on a trip, to get stronger, as they said it. 

It was a huge surprise when Kyūbei arrived at Snack Smile and beat those Shinsengumi minions, when they started to irritate her. 

“You guys can’t lay on hand on her. She’s very important to me. ” That very familiar voice. For some reason, Tae only fully realised that it was Kyūbei when their hat got thrown off. 

“…Kyuu-chan? ” After they damaged that smoking guy’s sword, they took Tae’s hand and started running out of Snack Smile. 

“Kyuu-chan, what are you doing? ” but she got no answer. 

When Kyūbei was sure they weren´t being followed by the Shinsengumi nor the management of Snack Smile they stopped, and let go of Tae’s hand. 

“I’m sorry it’s so rushed. ” 

For the first time Tae could get a good look at her old friend. They looked so different than last time. Of course older, more muscular and taller (although still not incredibly tall). And a black eyepatch over their left eye. The soft vibe they always had seemed to be gone and replaced for a more bold one. 

Tae has only seen them frowning till now. “You grew up so beautifully, Tae-chan. As expected. ” 

Tae smiles nervously. “Same for you, Kyuu-chan.”

“You can stay at my house for tonight. ” So insistent. “I rather not have my fiancée walk around at night. ” 

After all those years, they sure didn’t forget the promise. Neither had Tae, she had always been waiting, but after so many years, she didn’t expected it to actually happen one day.

“But Shinpachi is probably waiting for me, I don’t want him to be worried. ” 

Kyūbei frowned a bit harder. “He knowns you’re an adult now, right?” 

Tae was brought to one of the spacious guestrooms at the Yagyū-dōjō. It all felt so familiar, yet so weird and uncomfortable. When they were little they always slept in each other’s room. 

“This is your room for tonight.” The housemaid said. 

“Thank you… goodnight…” Tae murmurs hesitantly. The housemaid walked away and all was quiet. Too quiet. 

A set of sleeping clothing lay on top of the futon. Tae slowly got herself dressed, thinking deeply about what would happen next. 

She can’t sleep, staring at the wall, time seems to go very slowly. 

Tonight was so weird, it keeps playing in Tae’s head like a movie. She hears shuffling, and the door slides open. 

“Can’t sleep either?” Tae looks up to the door, where a Kyūbei is standing, holding a candle. They are wearing comfortable sleeping wear, their hair down and their left eye without an eyepatch. In the candlelight you could see the scar faintly. Tae stares at them, it looks so much more like how she knows Kyūbei, gentle and small. 

Kyūbei walks up to the futon. “Just like old times, Tae-chan? ” For the first time Tae sees Kyūbei smiling. 

“Sure, Kyuu-chan. ” She makes place and holds out the blanket. “Makes me feel like a child again.” she giggles. 

When Kyūbei lays down next to her, they sigh happily. “I’m sure I can sleep now, Tae-chan. ” and closes their rigth eye.

It doesn’t feel like old times however. 

Kyūbei is sleeping, slowly breathing, but Tae proceeds to stare at the wall, not being able to sleep. She doesn’t know how to feel about it. She really isn’t sure, doesn’t know what Shinpachi will say, what her manager will say. 

Tae doesn’t want to feel this way. She really loves Kyūbei, but after today, after all those years of not hearing anything at all, being engaged, she can’t help but feel uncomfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If something is not right with the grammar, wording etc. please feel free to tell me!
> 
> Some quotes I took from to the manga, because I couldnt word them differently, all credits go to Sorachi Hideaki, and the english translators.


End file.
